


Whatta Man

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2011 Videos [4]
Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids 2011, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: And believe me y'all, he's worth it





	Whatta Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



Song by Salt n Pepa

 

 

 

[Download Mp4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-What%20A%20Man.m4v)


End file.
